Vehicles often utilize aerodynamic elements to change the airflow around the vehicle. The aerodynamic elements typically function to increase aerodynamic downforce on the vehicle to enhance the vehicle's dynamic handling characteristics. Such aerodynamic elements include, but are not limited to, spoilers, wings, and air dams. Typically, along with an increase in aerodynamic downforce created by such aerodynamic elements, aerodynamic drag on the vehicle, particularly at high speeds, is also increased.
Some vehicles utilize active aerodynamic elements. Such active elements may change shape and/or be repositioned to change the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle while the vehicle is in motion, typically to improve handling and response of the vehicle. Such active aerodynamic elements may also be utilized to assist in braking of the vehicle. Additionally, such active aerodynamic elements may be utilized to change an airflow directed toward a cooling system of the vehicle.